Alone
by Sha of Happiness
Summary: Oliver is lonely and deprived of feelings. And then Len came along. They notice each other. Guess what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Alone. The perfect description of Oliver's not-so-perfect life. Still, he preferred being alone over the alternative. Unfortunately for him, being in other's company for him meant teasing, mocking and an endless stream of depressing thoughts, each delivering a blow to his already weakened form harder than the last. It was almost as if his own _brain _hated him. Everyone else despised him anyway, so why did it matter?

But to Oliver, it _did _matter. He often had time to his self to think, but the one thing he could never fathom for the life of him was _why._ Why did they do this to him? He thought about this so often that the word had lost all its meaning. He never did anyone harm, he never got in the way, never tried to irritate anyone and never even _spoke_ unless it was absolutely necessary. Despite this, everyone still was relentless in their unleashing of torment onto Oliver. Sometimes it was mere name-calling, other times it was physical bullying, but usually it was a combination of the two. Was he just an easy target? The punching bag of the school? Unfit for any other purpose?

Oliver pulled himself tighter, trying in vain to warm himself and sighed. He came here to try and clear his head of unwanted thoughts that where preventing him from sleeping. He was currently sitting on a bench in the park near his house in the dead of night. He didn't know why he was here; he didn't even like the park. In the daytime it was usually bathed in golden sunlight with children laughing and shouting. It was bright and cheerful, exactly the opposite as he normally felt. But in the night, he could not deny that it was somehow… peaceful.

He did like the quiet and tranquil atmosphere, it made him feel calm. This was one of the positive things about not having any friends, he thought to himself, there would be no-one to disturb him. He liked being in peace.

Unfortunately for Oliver, there were people at school to stop that from happening. Every single day there would be at leat one incident.

At first, he thought it was only the little children at school being mean, and that they would grow out of it soon enough. But as Oliver got older, he realised that some people never outgrow bad habits. Not only that, but the teachers at his school pretended that it never happened and that Oliver didn't even exist. He desperately wanted to make a friend, but how could he? He was the shy, silent kid at the back of the classroom who could always be found working by himself. As he grew older still, the little amount of hope he always carried was diminishing fast and threatening to disappear. Then what would he do? Suicide? No, he was too much of a coward to even destroy the pathetic little thing that was his life.

This reminded Oliver of his parents, the last people whom he was even remotely close to. Unfortunately, they passed away when he was very young, and he had lived alone since. They would probably disown him if they could see him now, curled up and looking pathetic on a park bench, in the dead of night when no-one else was around.

Or so he thought.

Len was currently walking through the park sometime after midnight. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just walking wherever his feet took him. He had desperately wanted to escape his house, all the noise was starting to give him a headache. His twin sister Rin was having a sleepover with some of her girl-friends such as Miku, Teto, Neru and Piko. Well, _technically_ Piko was a boy, but he just dressed and acted like a girl so much he practically was one. They would probably all just annoy him anyway with stupid requests like asking him to wear one of Rin's dresses. (Not that he had before or anything)

So he found himself in the park. It had always looked so beautiful to Len at this time of the year. The quiet atmosphere of the place seemed to make it even more peaceful. His thoughts where soon interrupted by a sudden noise. It sounded like clothes shifting and then a person whimper. Len looked around and spotted a figure sitting on a bench… Crying?

Len slowly approached from behind and as soon as he was able to identify the person he let out a gasp. However he instantly regretted doing this as the figure visibly froze up, afraid to make the slightest movement like a deer caught in the headlights. Of a road roller. He immediately felt pity for the person, and deep down he felt something else to…

He recognised the strange figure as Oliver, one of the boys in his class. He had never really spoken to him, but then again who has? Len stared at his small form huddled up on the bench. The poor boy always looked so lonely and rejected, like the outcast of society. Was he just shy and afraid to make friends? Sitting here alone and crying he could probably use one. Len knew the truth however, as much as he wanted to deny it. He knew that Oliver was subject to bullying, and often it was extremely severe. He was treated worse than anyone else at school. No one else got to share that privilege, it was just him. The odd one out.

Len felt sick when thinking about this. He knew that Oliver was probably the only person to receive 100 out of 100 on every test they had done, yet received no credit. So much wasted potential, thought Len. What made him feel ashamed was that his sister was one of Oliver's prominent bullies, often going out of her way to make his life hell. He knew this because he often watched Oliver from afar; wishing everyone would stop and everything would be fine.

What made him feel the most ashamed was that he did nothing to help. Not one single thing was done, not just by Len, but by the whole school, to help the unfortunate boy from his seemingly endless cycle of pain and misfortune. He knew it was all wrong, but was afraid to do anything.

Until now, that was. Len was feeling sick just thinking about this. He was such a coward, sitting back and hoping that the mindless bullying would soon cease. Len knew that would not happen though, and he had enough of just being a bystander and decided to not let it continue any longer, and swore to himself he would do whatever he could to help. The only problem now was _how_ he would do it.

Pushing any doubts aside he approached the bench Oliver was still paralysed on.

Len suddenly realised what he was doing, approaching the pitiful looking boy sat just mere meters away from him. What would he say to Oliver? Would he want his help? He actually felt as nervous as Oliver looked. Something must be causing Len to want help him, but what?

Ignoring all fear and doubt he approached the bench Oliver was currently occupying and took a seat next to him. After a few seconds of internal conflict, Len glanced over at him.

What Len then saw shocked him. He was looking down upon the most beautiful golden eye staring up at him wide with fear, but also with a hint of curiosity aswell. The other eye however, was covered in a dirty grey strip of cloth. Len briefly wondered to himself why Oliver was wearing it, before turning his attention back on the boy who had quickly turned his head when he was caught staring. Oliver was now hugging his knees tightly to his chest; not daring to move. Len couldn't help but notice one of his knees also had a similar bandage wrapped around it.

Not wanting to sit in silence any longer, Len cleared his throat. "Hey," he half-muttered, unsure of what else he could say in a situation this unexpected.

Oliver slowly turned his head back to Len, who could see something stir in his eye, as if he was debating if he should answer, or if Len was just here to provoke him. The latter would not surprise Len, knowing the things Oliver had been through.

"H-hi…" a small, barely audible voice replied. Len realised had never actually heard him speak before, but he already thought that Oliver had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was like music to Len's ears and he could not help but think that Oliver would make a great singer.

"So…" Len began. He had no idea what to say next, he had never wanted anything to do with Oliver until now and suddenly he was approaching him, trying to become his friend… his guardian.

It sounded so cliché to Len, having a sudden moment of realisation whilst strolling through the park. Maybe it was only now he had time to think he realised just how bad it was. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep causing him to over-react. Or maybe it was seeing Oliver himself, looking so beautiful, yet so sad, that made Len's heart ache.

But one thing was for certain; it was the truth.

* * *

~Wooo! My first story! You know what to do now; Rate, review, flame and whatnot. (I cannot overstate how much I love feedback, so please do, even if you just say 'good job')

Review please! The sha of happiness compels you!

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Also, you will get cake.*

* * *

*_Disclaimer: Reviewing does not actually result in cake._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. So very sorry." Len began, letting words flow from his lips before he could stop to think what he was saying.

Oliver turned his head to face Len, who was sat staring down at the floor. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to ask.

"W-what do you mean?" He began; his speech was slow and cautious, filled with fear and apprehension.

Len continued, ignoring Oliver for now. "The way they treat you. I sit there and watch something I know is wrong, but do nothing to help. I'm just a coward." He tried to not sound so bitter, but could not help himself.

He slowly turned to face Oliver, who could not believe that Len was actually talking to him and not treating him like dirt beneath his shoe. He could not believe that someone was treating him like a real human being. Where things really that bad? How sad.

Oliver decided Len was not here to hurt him, but was still suspicious, and managed to stutter back to Len with downcast eyes. "Well… You… You shouldn't worry y-yourself about m-me… It happens all the t-time."

Oliver was mentally punching himself. He hated the way he spoke and was never very good at speaking to people, even at a very young age. He preferred to observe them. Perhaps that was why no-one liked him, he thought to himself. Now Len was here and someone was treating him with respect for once. Oliver hoped that he wouldn't mess this one up. If Len really did want to be his friend, then this might be his only chance.

"No, Oliver" Len retorted, interrupting Oliver's chain of thought. His tone was kind, and caring. It reminded him of how you might talk to a sad child to cheer them up. "I've seen what they do, it's horrible, something I cannot stand to ignore like that any longer. I have no idea how you do it, but you must be very brave to keep coming to school every day."

Oliver was utterly shocked by this. No-one had ever looked up to him before. Hell, he would usually be lucky if someone even noticed he was there! Part of him refused to believe this was real, and that Len would soon probably punch him in the face and laugh for even considering being his friend. Friend… that was still an unfamiliar word to the quiet boy.

Another part of Oliver told him it was real. The way Len spoke, the way he looked at him. It all seemed so real. If it was, what could Len do? Everyone would probably attack him too if he was seen with Oliver, and Oliver could not do that to someone… maybe it would better for him to be alone in all this. Len had his own friends, he should not give them up for someone as worthless as him…

The tiniest part of Oliver, somewhere at the back of his mind, told him something different;

'What if he wants to be more than friends?'

* * *

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Here we go gain...


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver didn't know what to say. He wasn't very good at holding conversations or even speaking to people in general, so he opted to not say anything. At least that way he wouldn't embarrass himself by saying something he would regret.

A single golden leaf floated down from a nearby tree. It was a light golden, almost yellow, colour. Just like Len's hair.

Oliver stared at said boy, still unsure what to make of the situation. Len Kagamine. The good-looking boy any girl would want to date, if even for a day. He was charismatic, with high grades and a seemingly perfect aura resonating from him. Brother of the most popular girl in the school, Rin.

Oliver disliked Rin. Disliked being the key word. He could never bring himself to hate someone. Some people say hate is a strong word, and Oliver thought it was particularly nasty. Hate. People had said it to him before. They have shouted it at him. They had even screamed at him a few times as well.

It hurt. A lot. Each time it tore down one of the walls into poor Oliver's soul. It destroyed hope and removed self-confidence. When hate ran out of things to break, it attacked his mind, infesting it with depression and sadness. It grew his loneliness until he was overwhelmed, almost drowning him in it. Eventually, he just stopped fighting. Every painful blow delivered and every hurtful comment made about him – he accepted it. He allowed himself to be beaten by a girl in front of an army of all those who were against him, including Len.

Perhaps that was why he disliked hate. He despised hate.

He _hated _hate.

Another golden leaf floated gracefully and landed between Oliver and Len, causing the former blink and realise he had been staring.

* * *

At least you don't hate hate, Mr Sha of happiness. {◕ ◡ ◕}

What's that? You do hate people who don't review, though?


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you make the previous chapter(s) so short and un-action filled?" I hear you ask. Well, metaphorically of course. I can't actually hear you or read thoughts. That would be _weird_. And fun. (evil cackle)

Anyway, to answer your question: I was trying to establish the characters a bit. I think they behave differently in this fic than in others I've read (Especially Oliver and Len- the main characters) so I tried to 'introduce' them. I promise things will actually start to progress now. Don't belive me? Read on and find out yourself!

**~Cake and grief counselling will be available at the end of the fic~**

{◕ ◡ ◕}

* * *

Len smiled at Oliver, making a much welcomed change from his deadly seriousness earlier, and spoke in a more light-heartedly, "I think I like you, Oliver." Len paused briefly, before adding "Do you want to be my- friend?" in a somewhat playful tone, as if he was trying to clear the melancholic atmosphere.

Oliver looked shocked as if Len had just proposed to him and slowly nodded. After composing himself enough to speak, he simply replied with one word. A simple word, but it could just be powerful enough to change his life forever.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this, Len smiled an even bigger smile, as if someone had just made all his dreams come true. He pulled the unsuspecting Oliver into a friendly hug, and something incredibly rare happened.

Oliver's lips curved and he smiled. It was a small, simple smile, but it was a genuine one. For the first time since his parents died, Oliver felt happy. He felt the hope within him growing. He felt like things where finally going his way. The logical part of his brain reminded him that his problems where not gone, and that he had possibly created new ones. But those thoughts where quickly buried under a layer of tiredness and his newfound sense of joy.

Len pulled away from the hug and looked at Oliver, not bothering to hide his amazement at the boy's sudden smile.

"I think you should smile more often," he remarked at Oliver, who had replaced his smile with a look of mild curiosity, before continuing; "You really have a beautiful smile, it makes a wonderful change to your usually sombre face."

But before Oliver could respond, the curse of tiredness reached him, and he yawned.

"Do you… really think so Len?" Oliver blushed and looked down. He was still unused to compliments, although he knew he usually looked sad and depressed. It annoyed him a lot, seeing himself. He had always listened to the taunts people threw at him- that he was ugly and a freak; and he had believed them. He thought it really was his own fault that people hated him, and even went as far as to remove all the mirrors from his house so he didn't have to look at himself any longer.

But could he really trust Len? Or was he just here to lure him into a false sense of comfort, only to reject him later. Oliver decided to trust his instinct with this. His instinct also told him he was tired, and he yawned again.

"L-Len," he spoke, starting a conversation for the first time, instead of just answering to Len's questions.

"I'm tired," he continued, "I would love to stay and chat b-but… I want to go home now if you don't mind…" He grew quiet as his sentence trailed off. Oliver stood up and took another look at Len, who had also stood.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Len appeared concerned as he said this. It was past midnight and he didn't want Oliver walking home alone. He was also mildly curious as to where Oliver lived and what type of house he had.

"Sure." Was the soft-spoken reply Len received.

They left the park with Oliver leading the way and Len tagging along.

Along the way to Oliver's house, there was small talk between the two.

Actually, it was more like Len questioning his smaller companion and receiving the occasional reply. Although Oliver did not protest to the questions, Len could tell he was quite introverted and seemed to enjoy the silence more. This made a big change to the people Len usually talked too, so he was glad in a way.

A short walk later, Oliver abruptly stopped in front of a large house, or, as Len would describe it, a _huge_ mansion.

I took Len a few seconds to realise this must be Oliver's huge mansion. 'His parents must be rich!' was Len's first thought.

However, after his initial shock, Len noticed something almost _strange_ about the house. Sure, it was as big the rest of the houses down the street, but it seemed to lack something. Unlike the other houses, it was rather plain and boring. It had no fancy, elegant plants outside, nor did it have an excessive gate at the front, as if trying to make people think they are entering heaven. No, it was tidy and clean, but it was almost as if the resident's own sadness was reflected on the building. It was a rather empty looking house internally aswell. All the lights were turned off and there was no movement inside.

'Maybe his parents are asleep.' Len thought to himself. However, it was still unsettling to watch Oliver enter alone, as if he were going into a haunted house. He decided not to ask about Oliver's parents now, and simply said his goodbyes to Oliver before turning away and leaving.

Oliver knew the truth, and was reminded of it every time he walked into his home. He glanced at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of his parents, the kindest people he ever knew. They were dead and no amount of money could save them.

A single tear rolled down his smooth cheeks as he remembered old painful memories, aswell as some good new ones.

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time since I last updated. How have you been?

/end terrible GLaDOS impersonation.

Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry I'm late almost forgot what happened in the fic and had to read it again. Then I realised something: Me and Oliver actually have a lot in common. We're both British guys, we have the same hair, my favourite colour is navy blue. I'm not bias, I swear!

* * *

Oliver went to bed that night with his head spinning with thoughts. Just mere hours ago, he was Oliver, the quiet, invisible kid who sat at the back of the room. Now however, he had someone who he could dare to call a friend.

School consisted of awful stereotypes. There were the populars, athletes, nerds, etc. All the things that would come to mind when you think of school. There was also the outcasts, or, more specifically, the outcast. Three points to whoever can guess who that is.

Did you guess Len?

If you did, that is wrong. The correct answer is Oliver, genius.

Ah, it was a sad existence he had, but there was no point wallowing in self-pity. Keep on going, he told himself, and things will work out eventually.

Well, it had payed off. Things where finally starting to go his way, if only a little. It was all thanks to Len.

They say your teens are when you start to know more about yourself. Oliver was curious as to what degree he actually liked Len. As sad as it sounds, he had never felt this way about someone before. He usually felt bitter mistrust in others, but this time it was different.

Oliver sighed. Why do his tired thoughts always sound repetitive and ramble-ey. He tried to block out the thoughts as he trudged up the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, someone else was thinking the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Len had returned to his own house. Luckily, when he opened the door his sister and her friends where already asleep. At least, it seemed that way too him.

He crept into the kitchen to get a drink and was surprised when he saw Piko with a glass of water in his hand. Len was not in the mood to talk so tried to sneak out of the room. Piko must have heard him because he turned around to face Len.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering where Len had been for the past few hours.

"Oh, not much… just talking to someone…" He gave a vague response, his mind focused on other things.

Who he was talking to Piko did not know, but they must have been important to keep him out at this time of night. Perhaps Len was seeing someone? It couldn't hurt to ask.

"You having girl trouble~?" Piko asked casually

Len blushed slightly.

"W-Well not exactly" He responded after a brief pause. Even if he did, Piko would not the first person he would ask for help. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't have anyone to talk about romance to, boy or girl. He usually just followed his loudmouth sister everywhere and hung out with her friends. He would ask his dad, but he worked overseas. He _could_ talk to his friend Rei.

Except Rei had a yuri fetish and lots of waifu pillows, so probably knew nothing on the subject.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to have a chat with Piko, who was most likely gay anyway, he said a question;

"Piko, their's something I need to ask you about…"

* * *

Bleh, Len is getting kind of boring now. Maybe I will do a plot twist/love triangle thing with seeu or something. (just kidding)

\{◕ ◡ ◕} You know what to do now (hint: review) {◕ ◡ ◕}/


	6. Chapter 6

Awwww crap. I'm sorry I'm late again but I have an 'excuse' this time.

Guess what happened? I had a hard drive fail on me and I lost the rest of this story.

But don't worry! I have returned and I retyped this chapter using what I could remember from before. So, here it is:

{◕ ◡ ◕}

* * *

"What is it?" replied Piko, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Len decided to be blunt for once;

"When did you first know you were gay?"

Piko did not recall ever telling Len he was gay before. Maybe Rin told him? Oh well, it did not matter, it wasn't a secret or anything. Piko decided to take advantage of the insomnia-ridden Kagamine boy and responded with a playful voice.

"Wha- Why ever would you think that Lenny~?" He said, batting his eyelashes mock-seductively.

"Well- you- it's just that…" Len began stuttering and blushing worse than Oliver, wondering if he had actually made a mistake and offended the albino.

Piko could not hold in his laughter at this, and managed to choke out between fits of giggles;

"Calm down bro, I was just kidding."

After he had controlled his laughter, he sighed and looked up at Len.

"You like someone, don't you Lenny" He started, using a nickname that would have irritated him on any other occasion. "Don't try and hid it. I know these things" Piko smirked and held his finger up in a generic anime pose. "I can tell you everything you need to know. Just one question first though, who is the lucky guy~?

There was a moment of deadly silence.

Then Len spoke.

"This is the part where it gets _slightly _complicated"

"Oh… please, tell me everything" Piko smiled at Len, who had suddenly piqued his interest.

Len sighed to himself whilst choosing his next words carefully.

"You know that kid in my class, Oliver? Err… I think you get the rest"

Len sent Piko a questioning look when he was met with a blank stare.

"Len? I have no idea who that person is." Piko replied slowly, as if he could read Len's mind.

This was surprising to Len, Piko was actually very nice when you get past his… somewhat confusing exterior. He knew practically everyone in the town around their age, if only to keep up on the latest gossip. He and his little group where the most popular in the school after all. Although, now that Len thought about it, who gets to decide things like who is popular and who is not certainly was cruel.

"It doesn't really matter. In fact, it would be better if you didn't know. Look, the point is, I think I'm in love with a guy and I need your help."

"Well, tell Dr. Piko all about it! I'll have you know I have a PHD in, uh, love-ology."

And so, Len explained about how he was walking through the park and found a vulnerable and ever-so-slightly too adorable looking boy alone in the park crying in a suspiciously cliché moment. After Len was finished talking he looked at his companion expectantly, awaiting his verdict on the situation.

"My diagnosis: A classic love story. You should just admit your feelings to him, and if he returns them, great! If not, what's the worst that could happen?" Piko replied to Len's long ramble. He then glanced up at the clock on the wall before adding "Also, I'm not an _actual _doctor, but you look tired. I say you need sleep, so go to bed now or I'll start charging medical fees."

Len quickly thanked Piko, deciding that he was right. A good night's sleep would clear his head.

* * *

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Ughhh… This is like a quater of what I wrote before and my hands are already tired. I was all prepared to release a new chapter a week when I lost it and that kind of discouraged me a bit. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. I'll see you _soon_* for the next update.

* * *

*disclaimer: soon may not _actually_ be soon. I am lazy so please pester me until I do update.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, incase it isn't obvious, most of this chapter is a dream sequence. Ten points to Gryffindor if anyone spots the hidden reference.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

* * *

Len trudged up the stairs, his feet scraping along the floor as he made his way into his room and practically threw himself onto his bed.

'So soft, so…' Len's thoughts' trailed off as he drifted into the realm of dreams.

When he lifted his head up, he was in a field surrounded by tall grass. But there was something strange about it. The grass was an extremely bright, almost neon green. He looked up at the sky – again, it was an unnatural shade of blue with overly-fluffy white clouds dotted around. It was almost as if this world has _too much _colour in it. As Len looked around the strange place, he noticed a grey lump of indiscernible matter in the distance, on top of a small hill. A strange feeling took over Len's heart. It was desire. He knew that he wanted the thing, but he couldn't tell why.

Seeing as the rest of the environment was just the same repeating field forever, how could he _not _investigate.

'This totally isn't cliché or anything.' Len thought to himself sarcastically as he set off to find out what, or who, that thing was. As he was basking in the pretend-sunlight, he noticed something was missing; sound. The whole place was eerily devoid of sound. Not even the grass made that oh-so-nostalgic _whoosh_ as the wind meandered its way through the field.

It was actually quite creepy, if anything.

Not having time to dwell on the topic much longer though; Len had his lazy stroll through the dream world rudely interrupted by a sudden, this time audible, gust of wind.

Len watched mesmerised as the wind began moving shapes around the dream. A blur of colours left him feeling somewhat dizzy and he closed his eyes to protect them from the sudden storm.

After he felt the wind subside, he looked up and as if by magic, the wind had assembled a wall of vaguely human-like shapes directly in front of him. Some were yellow, others teal and some pink.

Not having time to deal with distractions right now, Len pushed his way past the wall. The different colours let out a small wail and disintegrated upon his touch, but he thought nothing of it. Something had caught his curiosity and he was not about to let it go that easily.

He was running now, but the object of his desires never seemed to reach him faster. He broke through the grass almost too gracefully for a human, he was so close he could almost touch it…

Then, as if the environment reacted to his thoughts, he found himself mere meters away from the thing he was chasing.

Upon closer inspection, he found… bandages? It was the same almost-human shape he encountered earlier, except this one was wrapped up in dirty grey cloth.

Not stopping to think about his actions, Len quickly pulled at the nearest piece of cloth. It fell to the floor, however he did not get to see what was inside. A loud, ear-piercing shriek was the last thing Len heard before he found himself sat up in bead, sweating.

* * *

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Oh Len, don't you know that dream sequences are always vague but provide little clues to the story?

Although, dreams are fun to write, if a little strange. (Coming next week: Oliver's dream!)

Also, thank you if you reviewed. I like reviews. I also like cake _(hint hint: send me free cake)_


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, nonsensical dreams are fun, aren't they? Here is my look into what goes on inside Oliver's head at night _(No, not THAT, you perv…)_

Probably will be gloomier aswell, because it's borderline-depression-Oliver instead of sunshine-and-rainbows-Kagamine.

Without further rambling; Enjoy!

{◕ ◡ ◕}

* * *

Oliver made sure to complete his nightly ritual before he went to bed that night. He padded along the hallway to the bathroom, stumbling slightly as he went. He fumbled around for the light switch through the darkness, before he managed to yank it, illuminating the room in a dull yellowish glow.

After he had had washed himself, Oliver returned to his room and changed into some simple, white pyjamas ready for bed. Thoughts where skittering through his mind like lightning; but instead of stressing himself, he chose to focus on the least prominent ones, half-hoping that he was dreaming right now.

'It's Saturday tomorrow.' He repeated in his mind for what felt like the sixtieth time that night.

Although it was undeniable that at school he was constantly almost driven to the brink of collapse, the boredom that settled in at home was almost enough warrant going to the hell-hole every day, if only to stop himself going insane otherwise.

Most people, teachers included, would be willing to commit a violent crime for time away from school. But to Oliver, if no one else went to school but him, it would be practically heaven.

What else was he supposed to do? He was a stuttering, semi-agoraphobic social wreck. No one would want to be seen outside within ten feet him, unless they were beating him up. So he stayed inside unless he absolutely needed supplies. Besides, nobody that would recognise him lived in his neighbourhood. In fact, Oliver could vaguely remember look of surprise on Len Kagamine's face when he realised he lived in the rich part of town.

Len… that was the last thought on Oliver's mind as he lay his head down on his soft, fluffy pillow. He had purposely avoided even thinking about Len since he arrived home, until now.

Shallow breaths echoed throughout the room as Oliver began rapidly losing consciousness.

Oliver was on the floor. He could hear people jeering. At him, of course. Who else would it be? He contemplated bothering to get up. '_Why should I move?_' thought Oliver bitterly, _'for my own pride? Ha, I don't have any of that though. They made sure of it.'_

His question was answered for him though, when someone snarled "Get up, NOW!" into his left ear, interrupting his thought pattern.

Before his brain could even fully process what was going on, someone yanked at a tuft of hair, forcing his head upwards to look at the crowd gathered around as if he was some sort of freak show.

Oliver put the pieces together in his head. This was not a dream. It was a memory. A recent one in fact.

Certain unimportant details were missing, such as the faces of the people idly standing around in the background, procrastinating before the next lesson. Fitting, thought Oliver, as they were all faceless, unimportant characters in the grand scheme.

But in the foreground, there was a face. It was the face of the one he dreaded seeing. It was the devil herself; Rin Kagamine.

Usually, Oliver wasn't brave enough to even make eye contact for a fraction of a millisecond. But in here, he could see her face clearly.

In the dream, time seemed to slow down to a halt. Oliver studied her face… It showed nothing but anger, violence, and hatred. So many things that even though Oliver knew she was a figment of his imagination, he was scared of her.

He turned his head away from the blonde demon when another streak of blonde crossed his peripheral vision. Of all the people his subconscious noticed, it was _him_. Len Kagamine.

They were similar, but at the same time so far apart. Just as the old saying goes, two sides of the same coin. Whereas Rin was the embodiment of all things negative, Len's face portrayed nothing but doubt, pity and regret. It could have been Oliver's imagination seeing what he wanted to see, but Len was looking on in sadness, as if torn between doing what was right and merely obeying his sister.

Deep down, somewhere inside of him, Oliver knew _why _he could remember Len of all people.

Len, in all of his living memory, was the only one whoever even showed the _slightest _feeling towards him, Len was not a soulless background character, and Oliver was being sustained by that small amount of hope that he had found someone who didn't immediately hate him. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. However, unfortunately for Oliver, he was always too nervous to confront Len about it.

Besides, Oliver wasn't dumb. He realised that his innocent desire for a friend could possibly turn into something more, despite how much he hated thinking about it. Oliver saw the small sideways glances that Len would give him in class, and how he often went off in the direction of the nurse's office whenever Oliver had an encounter with Rin. Alas, he naïvely dismissed it as nothing more than a simple coincidence.

The dream disappeared and Oliver gently turned over in bed. Once again, he had whittled down his thoughts to nothing else except Len Kagamine.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

{◕ ◡ ◕}


	9. Chapter 9

Looking back at this story, I think my writing style needs to be more consistent. Also, I need to write interesting author's notes.

Who am I kidding? Blah blahh thank you if you reviewed filler filler I love you all blah please review blah blah blah sent me cake.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

They say sleep is good for your brain, but when Oliver awoke, the memories of the previous day came back to him.

He felt like he had been dumped into a bucket of ice-cold water, and then said bucket was flung out of a catapult. Into the sun.

You see, Oliver was incredibly smart. He could understand almost anything that was placed in front of him. However, that Kagamine boy was different. He intrigued Oliver, and he had always wanted to find out more.

When Len had approached him last night, he had decided what he would have to do. He would talk to Len and at least _try _to get him to like him, if only a little. If he did this, then perhaps some of the others would also be able to see that he was not a bad person and stop with their bullying. Unfortunately for him, he became nervous around people extremely easily, and completely froze up whenever he tried to talk to Len.

So that plan wasn't going to work.

Fate was seemingly on Oliver's side for once however, as Len didn't treat him like most other people would, and he actually talked to Oliver of his own accord.

In fact, Oliver would even go as far as to say, for the first time in his life, he had made a _friend._ A real, sentient, human being. Len.

Now he was faced with another challenge. In hindsight, to Oliver, this was actually a big mistake on his part.

If Len really did like him, they wouldn't be able to be seen together. Oliver's bullies would get to Len if he was seen talking to him at school, or anywhere else for that matter. Oliver could not put someone through that, it would just make him feel more guilty, and in turn, more depressed.

He would have to tell Len this and hopefully he would never have to hang around him again.

That is, if he was actually serious. Len and his sister were probably secretly recording him for a laugh. Well, Oliver would not put it past Rin, remembering the things that had been said about him in the past by her and her 'minions.'

Oliver froze in place as a scene flooded into his brain.

_Len had just finished talking to Oliver as he went back into his house. He waited until Oliver shut the door and turned to his sister and they both burst out laughing._

'_Oh my god, did you see that?'_

'_He actually thought you liked him!'_

'_He can't even speak properly. I could barely understand him!'_

'_I know! Did you see him blush when you looked at him?'_

'_He's pathetic'_

'_I think the little fag has a crush on you'_

'_Ewww, that's disgusting, Rin'_

'_I'm sure he's in there right now thinking about you. Ha! That's almost cute! Len and Faggot-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_

The entire scene disappeared as Oliver desperately tried to push the thought from his head. There was no way that _actually_ happened, Oliver repeated to himself, Len was a nice guy.

Right?

Now desperate to clear his head, Oliver proceeded into the kitchen to make some tea for himself. It usually helped whenever he was feeling down, which was admittedly quite often nowadays.

He carefully carried the hot beverage back upstairs and settled on reading a book too pass the rest of the Saturday.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Awwww, poor Oliver. You mustn't jump to conclusions about people, Len really has nice intentions.

Errr…. At least he has some kind of intentions. If you know what I mean.

(hehehe sorry I'll just leave)


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver woke up in his bed. "Oh, what a peculiar dream!"

He then equipped his top hat and drank some tea.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Just Kidding. But seriously though; for all intents and purposes, this story is set in England. (Only because I have no experience of Japan and would likely get something wrong, and I live in England)

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Len woke up and groaned into his pillow. He never liked waking up on Saturdays; he could easily just stay in bed the whole day. He would if he could, however he would likely be dragged outside in his pyjamas by his sister if he even considered it for more than two seconds.

Len's blissful peace was interrupted however as he heard his door creaking on its hinges.

He rolled over on his bead, but before he could even open his eyes, a large weight was placed on his stomach and an almost deafening scream pierced his eardrums.

Immediately, he identified the culprit as his sister.

"WHAT ON _EARTH _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LEN?"

Len looked up at his older-by-a-few-minuets-sister like a dog might when it was being told of by its owner.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS WILL DO TO YOU? TO US?"

Rin's face was red, contrasting with her yellow hair and almost making her appear orange. Ha, fitting.

"Rin. Please. Explain." Len began slowly, fearing for his life. When his sister was mad,_ she was MAD._

"The only one who should explain here is you!"

Behind Rin was a sheepish-looking Piko, who was silently mouthing to Len _'She knows~!'_

Both Len and Rin turned to him and practically growled "Get OUT," sending the albino running for his life.

Len honestly thought he could trust Piko with his secret. But unfortunately, his tired self had forgotten that Piko was the prince of gossip. There was nothing he wouldn't spill.

"So," Rin began calmly, or at least calmer than before. "I heard you… you like _that _kid_."_

Len inwardly winced at the venom in her words, as she continued;

"If you're going to… _like_ other guys, can you _at least _like someone who is actually attractive, like Mikuo or someone… I wouldn't mind that. But you can't possibly be _this_ desperate. I thought you of all people would know better!"

Upon hearing that last sentence, Len snapped.

"No, YOU should know better than to go around beating up others whenever you want. You don't own the world. You can't continue doing whatever you want forever. Have you ever heard of a thing called Karma? People will start thinking of you as a delinquent."

"Don't start linking me in with people like that, Len. Besides, that isn't important. What's important is what people will think of you. Do you realise that by hanging around with losers your image will be ruined? No one will like you, Len. It's just common sense." Rin retorted.

"Common sense? Common sense made you injure someone smaller than you on a daily bases? I am honestly ashamed to call you my sister."

"You are surely testing my patience now Len. What is this, April fool's day? You can't just dismiss the truth if you don't like it!

"I could say the same to you, _my dear sister._" Len was now biting his tounge to stop himself going berserk.

Rin suddenly calmed. Talk about mood swings. She looked directly at Len, a twinkle of mischief in "Ha! It's just part of life. But, you know what they say. People do crazy things for love. Things that will surely result in your demise-"

"Wow, I didn't know you even knew what that word meant." Len interrupted, voice bathed in sarcasm.

"What? Just stop, Len. You don't really love him. It's just a phase. Honestly, it's cute that you're caring but please don't care about the people at the bottom. We're more important."

Len was now seething. "That's it. I've had it up to here with you" He made a wild hand gesture to prove his point. "I'm going out. Do NOT follow me."

Before he even reached the end of the hall way, he would have frozen in place if he wasn't so set on leaving when Rin taunted to him from behind,

"If you think I'm so bad, why didn't you stop me?"

And with that, Len stormed out of his house and onto the street, not even caring to hear the rest.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Totally didn't fall asleep before uploading yesterday or anything.


	11. Chapter 11

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY.

I accidentally cut a few paragraphs (ok, like an entire page on world) from the last chapter by mistake and didn't read through before I uploaded. But I stealthily edited it before anyone reviewed, so I hope no one caught me.

Anyway, to compensate I will upload a new chapter! Twice in 24 hours!11!

Also, if Vocaloid had cannon, I would have broken it by now.

Without further ado, SHIP ALL THE YAOI.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Len stormed out of the house. He didn't want to be in the presence of his so-called sister for another second.

He was planning to visit his friend Rei, anyway today. Rei wouldn't mind that he showed up early, besides, he probably stay in bed all day if no one woke him up. Luckily he had both his brother and Len.

If Len could describe Rei with one word it would be _extravagant. _In fact, Len could think of a lot of words to describe Rei, most of which can be found be searching 'stereotypical otaku.'

Rei also had a brother, Rinto. They in the same year as school, even though they were not twins, like Len and, ugh, _Rin. _You see, Rei was born at the very start of the school year, and Rinto at the very end, making them in the same year at school, and also making Rinto much shorter than almost everyone in the entire class. It was probably only Rinto was shorter than Len, besides Oliver of course. But it didn't matter, it just added to the adorableness factor. And Rinto was quite adorable himself, the way he became easily flustered was just too cute-

Wait, what?

'Stupid brain hormones…' thought Len to himself.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at Rei's house and eagerly knocking on the door.

The smell of delicious cooking food immediately wafted into his nostrils as he looked down upon Rinto, who was standing in the doorway in a chef's apron with a spoon in hand.

"Oh, hello there Len. I wasn't expecting you to arrive this early. Rei is still… ummm…"

"Asleep?" Len smiled finished for him. He really did look c-

'Brain, I'm stopping you before you even start' Len's internal monologue returned.

"Yeah… But you're welcome to join me for breakfast." Rinto looked up at Len hopefully.

Len pondered for a second. He didn't want to intrude, but then again, he hadn't eaten all morning… Rinto also looked like he could use company and Len was curious to what his cooking skills where like.

Upon seeing Len hesitate, Rinto looked away with downcast eyes.

"No, no, of course you don't have to. I understand if you don't want to…"

Len placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"No, I'd love to stay."

{◕ ◡ ◕}


	12. Chapter 12

So apparently this is the number three Oliver/Len fic according to reviews. First place is Pandapper's story. Not jealous or anything, he's a great writer and you should probably go read 'A Shoulder to Cry On'.

Ok, I lied. I am _slightly_ jealous. But I can't get better if I don't actually write, so here we go:

Step 1: Gather more shotas!

Step 2: TAKE OVER THE WORLD

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Len walked into the house behind Rinto, who was heading to the kitchen. The smell of cooking food had forced Len to realise how hungry he had become and subconsciously drew Len to it.

However, he was rapidly pulled out of this state when he tripped over a random lone shoe, likely Rei's, and almost fell on top of Rinto. Now _that _would have been awkward.

After staggering into the kitchen with a blush on his face, he almost walked into Rinto again when the smaller male quickly turned and began;

"There's lots of food to go around Len, so you can have anything you want. I've made pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast-"

Len cut him off, amazed, before he could complete his list.

"You made all of this? How many more people do you expect to arrive?" Len chuckled.

"Well... No, It's just that everyone likes to eat different things …" Rinto replied, unsure whether Len was joking or not.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." Len noticed the look of flustered confusion that crossed Rinto's face. For someone who was usually the smart, logical one, Rinto could be uncharacteristically dense sometimes. Also, it seemed he did not often get jokes and became panicked when he thought people where laughing at him, rather than with him. It was adorable the way he would turn a deep crimson-

'For the last time brain, _please_ stop thinking of your best friend's brother this way. It's creeping me out' Len said to himself into his mind, half expecting it to talk back.

"-ast. Len? Are you daydreaming? Hello? Did I say something wrong..?"

"Huh?" Len admitted to zoning out as Rinto was talking.

"I just asked you what you want to eat…" Rinto sighed to himself.

"Sorry, I'll just have a few pancakes please." Len responded. "It's not that you're boring me Rinto, and I'm sorry of that's what you thought. My mind has just been… preoccupied lately." Now it was Len's turn to sigh.

The shorter blond looked up from clattering plates together, and made eye contact with Len.

"You are not the only one I'm afraid. Do you want to… talk to me about it, maybe?" Rinto made a face that looked so much like a lost puppy that Len began to doubt he wasn't doing it purposely.

Now that Len thought about it, Rinto was the person he should have trusted his secret with in the first place. Unlike Piko, who was a very opinionated and loud-mouthed drama-queen, Rinto was very passive and quite quiet. Sure, they weren't super-bestfriends like himself and Rei, but they were quite close and often hung around together. Besides, it wasn't like he was just realising his feelings today. He had always held a soft spot in his heart for the adorable little brother that didn't seem to belong anywhere else. So even if he didn't _like _like Rinto, he was the perfect person to talk to about the situation regarding Oliver.

{◕ ◡ ◕}

Wow, I like this short-but-fast update system. Feedback is always good aswell though. And besides, more faster updates = more time on the front page = TAKE OVER THE WORLD!


End file.
